Peu importe ce que tu es
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR THE DARK WORLD : Il était là, de retour sur cette terre qu'il avait tant rêvé de revoir avant de la haïr. A quelque part, il aurait préféré ne plus jamais rentrer… Lui le monstre que tout le monde haïssait.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

**Il était là, de retour sur cette terre qu'il avait tant rêvé de revoir avant de la haïr. A quelque part, il aurait préféré ne plus jamais rentrer… Lui le monstre que tout le monde détestait.**

**Comme pas mal de mes histoires ces derniers temps, cette fic a été inspirée par le fan art qui sert de couverture que je trouve beau et triste à la fois.**

_**Thor The Dark World**_

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

**_Peu importe ce que tu es_**

Il était là, de retour sur cette terre qu'il avait tant rêvé de revoir avant de la haïr. A quelque part, il aurait préféré ne plus jamais rentrer. Lui le monstre que tout le monde détestait... Il aurait préféré mourir là-bas, de la main de son frère ou même de celle de ses nouveaux amis, mais même ce souhait-là ne lui avait pas été accordé, comme la plupart de ses vœux. Il n'aurait pas dû en être étonné. Pourquoi aurait-il droit à la paix après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? C'était bien la plus perverse des punitions qu'on pouvait lui infliger.

Alors il était là, de nouveau là. Il avait été ramené en vaincu par un frère froid et indifférent, enchaîné et bâillonné comme une bête. De toute manière, est-ce qu'il méritait autre chose, lui, le monstre des cauchemars auquel on avait fait croire qu'il pouvait avoir une âme ? Probablement pas. Il méritait ce statut de bête, de curiosité de foire. Il méritait ces regards effrayés et ces murmures à son passage. Il méritait la rudesse avec laquelle les gardes le malmenaient depuis que Thor l'avait abandonné entre leurs mains sans lui adresser un dernier regard, sans presser une dernière fois son épaule ou sa nuque. Comme il aurait aimé un simple geste de sa part au lieu de cette colère froide qui avait fini de l'anéantir, mais c'était se bercer d'illusions. Il méritait tout cela : les chaînes, l'humiliation, la douleur. Pourtant, il était si fatigué. A ce moment précis, il aurait juste aimé fermer les yeux, dormir et ne plus se réveiller.

Est-ce que c'était ça ? Cette fatigue qui le fit trébucher ? Peut-être… Et cela entraîna un grognement insatisfait des gardes qui l'escortaient. Un violent coup tiré sur ses chaines lui entraîna un pic de douleur dans les épaules pendant qu'il vacillait un peu plus. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait faire pour le retenir. Ses jambes cédèrent et il s'écroula à genoux. Sa vue se fit floue pendant qu'il perçut le chapelet de juron du garde derrière lui. Un garde qui le cramponna par une épaule, le malmenant un peu et l'exhortant à se redresser pour ne pas lui faire perdre de temps, mais une voix ferme retentit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Laissez-le !

Loki frémit et redressa la tête. Cette voix… Elle était là, devant lui. C'était étrange de la voir. Il avait pensé à elle, comme à tous les autres membres de sa… famille pendant ces derniers mois, mais au final il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la voir, surtout pas maintenant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'agir comme des brutes ! S'exclama la reine en se rapprochant d'eux.

Le froissement des étoffes de sa robe, son parfum, lui firent baisser la tête. Il ne voulait pas la regarder, il ne s'en sentait ni le droit, ni le courage, mais la reine s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Mon petit…

Il y avait de la tendresse dans ces deux mots et il fut surpris. Doucement, il redressa un peu la tête et la reine l'observa avec douleur. La blancheur de sa peau, les coupures sur sa joue et son front, l'aspect terne de son regard, il n'allait pas bien et il y avait aussi cet éclair sauvage dans son attitude.

\- Mon garçon…

Loki l'observa tendre ses mains vers lui et recula la tête pour qu'elle ne le touche pas, mais la reine prit un air triste tout en murmurant.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça… Tu sais, peu importe ce que tu es, tu resteras toujours mon fils.

Le jeune homme frémit, relevant un peu plus la tête et frissonna quand ses mains se posèrent sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sur sa main. Frigga lui caressa la joue tout en observant les gardes qui le maintenaient toujours à genoux sur le sol.

\- Comme tu as l'air fatigué… Je vais t'enlever cette chose, tu n'es pas une bête.

Loki rouvrit les yeux. Pourtant, il était bien une bête pour tous ces gens normalement, une bête sans âme… Mais il ne bougea pas, laissant Frigga défaire son bâillon métallique. Il la sentit le retirer avec douceur et toussota doucement avant de prendre une inspiration fragile. Frigga le laissa faire, prenant de nouveau son visage entre les mains. Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts tout en l'encourageant toujours avec autant de tendresse.

\- C'est ça, respire doucement… Tout va bien.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, profitant de ce moment… de ce moment de douceur qui serait sans doute le dernier. Odin ne lui laisserait pas le bénéfice du doute. Il connaissait bien sa manière de fonctionner. Sa condamnation risquait d'être exemplaire.

Frigga continua de caresser doucement sa joue, profitant elle aussi de cet instant. Il paraissait épuisé, à bout de forces. Il avait besoin d'elle. C'était son fils. Certes, il avait agi de manière cruelle et incompréhensible, mais il paraissait si fatigué. La reine redressa la tête vers le garde.

\- Nous devons l'emmener au Père-de-Toutes-Choses ! Lança ce dernier à la souveraine.

\- Je sais, mais ne le malmenez pas. Il est votre prince, je vous rappelle !

Loki releva doucement la tête. Est-ce qu'elle le considérait vraiment toujours comme son fils ? Frigga lui sourit et se pencha en avant, déposant un baiser plein de tendresse sur son front avant de se redresser en glissant une main sous son bras pour le relever avec elle. Loki la laissa faire, appréciant tous ces petits gestes et se retrouva debout. La reine lui sourit, de son sourire maternelle rassurant, et se tourna vers les gardes.

\- Je ne tolérerai aucune marque d'irrespect

\- Merci… Murmura doucement le jeune homme.

Loki frémit et Frigga lui caressa une dernière fois la joue.

\- De rien mon tout petit, je suis derrière toi, mon fils. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.


End file.
